ultra_super_fighting_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Forecast
Forecast is an extremely important aspect of Ultra Fighting Force 7. Certain side-quests are only available during certain forecasts. For example, during the salamander king side-quest, it needs to be first spring sunlight or else death will occur. This applies to every Realm except the Furgoses Realm, which doesn't have forecasts all together and instead has FC (Furgoses Cycles). Types There are many types of forecasts and many subcategories. IGD means In Game Days in this context, and IGH means In Game Hours. Spring: 20 IGD * Spring Sunlight: This is required for many side-quests because many creatures are allergic to moonlight. Spring Sunlight can come in four different forms: First Spring Sunlight, Second Spring Sunlight, Third Spring Sunlight, and Forth Spring Sunlight.This is the basic forecast that the game starts with. The differences between the different types of Spring Sunlight are minor, though in some side-quests, you need a certain form of Spring Sunlight. It rotates between these forms every four days. These last for 5 IGH. * Spring Moonlight: This is the alternate form of Spring Sunlight. When five IGH of Spring Sunlight pass, 5 IGH Spring Moonlight comes into play. Many monsters appear during this time, and are usually wielding stronger weapons. This time of day can help Moonflowers grow. Blood Season: 10 IGD * Blood Festival: This is the only subcategory of Blood Season. Blood Festival lasts for 10 IGD, and despite it's name, is not a festival. This forecast is when monsters get more challenging and start using more Blood-Twists than magic. This can be dangerous for players that don't have blood armor. Sometimes, shops will sell more things during this season and some people will actually celebrate similar to a festival, but there isn't any party because it's usually a seance. There will still be day and night similar to Spring, but there will be no differences aside from lighting. Carpen: 15 IGD (Days are longer, as in 15 in game hours instead of ten) * Dawn: Since Carpen has longer days, Dawn will last longer than usual, around 3.75 IGH. Dawn is the very beginning of the day, where things are mostly calm and monsters are still sleeping. This is considered to be the easiest time of the day in Carpen by fans. This is when you'll get Carpen letters from home, which usually have a present inside, but this only happens every 5 dawns. * Noon: This is when the enemies come out, and they are stronger than they are in Spring, but less strong than they are in Blood Season The enemies will be more gigantic in this time period, and there are many new types of enemies that appear, such as Ice Sloths. This is when you should get ready for battle instead of relax like you did at Dawn. This part of day lasts 3.75 IGH. * Dusk: This is the "afternoon" of Carpen, where there will be more monsters, but they will be a little less strong, but still stronger than in Spring. It is more or less the same as Noon, except this is where shows usually take place in the towns, or duels and jousts if you are challenged. This part of day lasts 3.75 IGH. * Dark: This is the last part of day, also lasting around 3.75 IGH. Enemies start to go to sleep around this time, but nocturnal enemies do pop up, and there is a chance that they could be as strong as they are in Blood Season. You can get a lot of experience from these enemies, so you could either risk fighting and get a lot of experience, or go to bed and miss the monsters.